The invention concerns a switch cabinet for electronics and electrical engineering, with a door hinged at least on one side as well as a centering mechanism for the level centering of the door when closing.
Switch cabinets of the type initially specified normally consist of metal in order to protect the electrical and electronic components in them from mechanical as well as, if necessary, external electromagnetic influences. The doors, hinged on one side, of such switch cabinets show a relatively high weight and thus the hinges must be accordingly dimensioned. For cost reasons and above all however, for space reasons, limits are set for the load-carrying capacity of these hinges. Therefore the problem which often results in the course of the time is the fact that the doors lower themselves on one side and are thus no longer parallel to the cabinet framework. On the one hand this is an optical problem since the comparison edges of the cabinet framework, which are situated in direct proximity, allow the missing parallelism between door and framework to become overly apparent. On the other hand the danger also exists that the door will tilt and wedge in the cabinet framework. The function of the locking mechanism can be thereby affected.
It is well-known to equip switch cabinets, with a door hinged on one side, with a centering mechanism for the level centering of the door when closing. This consists of an installed sliding block or an accumulating roller on the doors undersurface. The sliding block or the accumulating roller support themselves when the door closes against the undersurface of the cabinet framework and thereby raise the door. Since the application of force when closing the door takes place at the locking mechanism--normally in the center of the door panel--the force for the raising of the door however is necessary at the lower surface of the door panel and the door distorts itself upon closing. In field use, such a door is often closed with a strong kick against its lower surface. This impairs both the life span of the cabinet and the function of the components arranged therein.
Based on this state of the art lies the task of the invention. The function is to improve a switch cabinet, of the type initially specified, in such a manner that a twist-free level centering of the door is ensured when closing.